nintendogscatsclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Training, Tricks, and Commands
After you bring home your first puppy, you will be asked to teach it how to "Sit Down". Simply slide the stylus from your dog over to you. Tap the 3DS screen, and speak clearly into the microphone, "Sit Down." Repeat several times and then make a note of it so that you nor your dog forgets. Give lots of praise after your dog does a command or trick like petting or a small treat so that he/she will be willing to repeat it, and even better enjoy training. Many owners may often confuse the meaning of "Tricks" and "Commands". They do both fall into the same category, "Training", but however they differ in many ways. Commands Commands are a type of dog training and a strength in bonding that increase the knowledge of your dog and teach it obedience. It is required that your dog know them, at least the Basic Commands, so that it is trainable, workable, and a respectful companion. The Basic Commands ''your dog should have mastered by the time it leaves Puppyhood generally, but if this is not the case with you and your pet, here are a listof commands and how to teach them to your dog: '''1. Left Paw: '''Hold up your dog's left front paw. Once it is elevated, slide the stylus away from your dog's paw carefully. When your dog sits still, cocks its head to the side, and leaves its paw elevated, speak into the 3DS microphone, "''Left Paw". Make a note and reward. 2. Right Paw: 'Follow the steps for ''Left Paw, but instead of your dog's left paw, use its right front paw. Speak into the 3DS microphone, "Right Paw". Make a note and reward. '3. Lie Down: '''You can use the stylus or purchase treats at the local pet supply store to do this command. Have your dog sit down. Slide the stylus from its muzzle gently away from it. Make sure the treat is low to the ground, otherwise your dog will spin (see "Trick" list) instead of lying down. Speak clearly into 3DS microphone, ''"Lie Down". Make a note and reward. '4. Roll Over: '''You can use the stylus or purchase treats at the local pet supply store to do this command. Have your dog lie down. Slide the stylus from its stomach gently away from it. Make sure the treat is away from your dog's mouth so that it cannot eat it. Speak clearly into the 3DS microphone, "''Roll Over". Make a note and reward. '''Tricks Tricks are a type of dog training that are often confused with commands, however are not similar. Unlike commands, they are not required and the teaching of them is optional. But they do have their points, as they can very well increase the bond of the owner and his/her dog, yet score remarkably high in contests like Obedience Trials, here are a list of tricks and how to teach them to your dog: '1. Spin: '''You can use the stylus or purchase treats at the local pet supply store to do this command. Have your dog stand up. Slide the stylus from its muzzle to your dog's back leg to its tail and back at its muzzle again. Your dog should have made it 360o generally, even though it is fine if it makes it 3/4ths of the way there. Speak clearly into the microphone, "''Spin". Make a note and reward. '2. Sit Up: '''You can use the stylus or purchase treats at the local pet supply store to do this command. Have your dog sit down. Raise the stylus from the top of its muzzle or head and elevate it higher and higher. Your dog will generally do a begging-like position. Speak clearly into the microphone, "''Sit Up". Make a note and reward. Dog Training is fun, bondable, yet a great way to increase the friendship between you and your dog. If your dog is successful, you can even shoot for first prize at Obedience Trials. Good Luck!